nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Basett Ailuros
Early Life & Fate's Cruelty Basett was born the daughter of a Merchant father and Seamstress mother in the trade port metropolis of Totra in Osirion. Named for the goddess Bastet by her parents, with hopes their newborn grey furred kit would grow up to be as clever and beautiful as the goddess herself. Her life was uneventful until her 11th year of life, when a great Tsunami hit the city and wreaked mass devastation, many died and many children where left orphaned, among them Bastet. The capital of Osirion, Sothis was quick to rush aid to the water ravaged city, but only out of interest of their own coffers as Totra was the main port of Orision, and from it's docks flowed all of the heavily tax laden goods from which the nobility and royalty lined their pockets. Basett's father had suffered from these same tariffs for many years before his daughter was born, despite the burden they placed upon him still managed to eek out a respectable living for himself, his wife and daughter. Loosing both of them and the only life she had ever known, orphaned and homeless in one horrible night, made only worse by the priorities of the relief effort, namely to get the port back up and running so the coin could keep flowing, the sheltering and caring of the numerous sick, injured, displaced and orphaned a far secondary concern. Survival by Any Means... So it came that many of the hastily founded and disaster surviving orphanages became over crowded, and despite the best of efforts of many good people, many of them clergy and other representatives of the founding faiths of Orision, numerous children where left to fend for them selves on the ruined streets of the once prosperous metropolis. Most banded together for mutual survival, and Basett was no different. Few would help them, either barely afloat themselves following the disaster, or simply greedy and two faced merchant lords to overly concerned with the import and exporting of their wares to care about the vagabond orphans of a reeling city. During this time Basett and her friends learned many skills to stay alive out of the watchful eye of the bribed city guard and hired goons. For herself Basett became an adept lock picker, and learned what she could from the kindly healers of Gozreh to help tend to the wounds of others either from frantic escapes from angry thugs, or from the inter-gang violence that became more and more frequent as the years went on. Basett learned to fight, but only did so defensively, avoiding being the aggressor, fighting defensively, so when the guards would arrive they would act most harshly on those who began the incident, and willing to let the others go with a warning as they weren't worth the trouble to bring in. A Time for Change & Coming of Age This was Basett and many other's lives for the better part of 5 years, until a unnamed member of the royal family, finally had enough with Totra sorry state of being and the mistreatment and outright abandonment. In one fell swoop the merchant lords and corrupt officials of Totra where brought to heel, made to submit or face exile, or worse. Money long since set aside to line their pockets was now put into affordable housing and job creation to help home all those displaced and left adrift for so, including the many fledgling adult orphans of the half a decade old disaster. In the span of a few month this member of royalty had solved a problem the greedy lords of merchant houses would not, and it became a breath of fresh air as one of the edicts this powerful person enacted was full clemency and pardon of all crimes those displaced had done, so long as said criminal undertakings was purely done for survival. This was also the time Basett and many others of her generation crossed the threshold to mature into adult. She watched in awe as over months times many of the other girls among species who age like most races do became to gain the curves and sway of womanhood, but save for growing a few inches taller, she remained as tomboyish as she ever did, openly mocked for it no less by the many formal rival gang members turned cackling gossipers and bullies that now taunted her lack of femininity at every turn. Many a nights Basett would cry herself to sleep, having become semi-religious as many of the less violent orphans had during the crisis, she asked Bastet, the goddess of femininity and womanhood what she had done to never grow into a woman proper like all the undeserving naysayers who taunted her endlessly. During this time the only light in her life was a young boy catfolk, whom Basett has never named, who despite her lack of curves of femininity still found beauty in her, the only one to ask her on impromptu "dates" and one who took her virginity and made her feel like the woman she wished to be. But in truth, it seamed Bastet had not forsaken her mortal namesake, for one night after the yearly festival honoring her in the city, Basett awoke the next morn to find her body with curves she didn't possess the night before, and every day that past they only increased, till scarcely a few weeks later Basett was the picture of femininity and sensual grace with the curves and natural, untainted beauty that put all her detractors to shame, and made that one loving catboy the talk of the town for a long time afterwards. Nine Lives & Thrill Seeking Her new found curves gave her the confidence boost she long needed in her life, once scared and timid Basett set out to live life to it's fullest, and, unlike her out-shown peers, never allowing herself to become vain and self centered, instead going out of her way to find beauty in everyone and everything and helping others come out as she did, to be confident and proud, not ashamed and closeted, though she still made time for that special boy who saw the woman in her long before any else ever did. She took up many jobs to explore what the world had to offer, she learned to belly dance, became an escort for single men for a time, ran the streets as white coat thief for hire, putting the security of well meaning shop keepers to the test for a modest sum. All where fun, for a time but nothing scratched that itch of wanderlust and adventure that had dug into her fur like a stubborn scarab, until she took a job to delve into an old ruin deep in the desert to retrieve a family heirloom before the old crypt finally caved, which it nearly did, almost taking the plucky catgirl with it. The dangers she had faced within and the thrill on narrowly making it out alive was the thrill that sent a shiver down her spine, a shock of excitement and joy she hadn't felt in over a decade. Appearance At 5'9" Basett is on the tall side for a member of her race, though appears slightly taller due to her alert perky feline ears and tendency to walk on the balls of her feet. She has all the grace and charm one would expect from such a race of egregious chatty cats and more, blessed when she became a woman to have an hourglass shape and the proportions of a lustful goddess she has the form and figure every woman dreams of. Dark grey fur contrasts her stunning emerald green eyes, the shade of grey lightening slight on her face and belly, but only noticeable in bright light. Her fur is complemented by long black hair, not often seen due to her love of ornate headdresses. Unashamed of her stunning figure she rarely wears anything close to modest, and is born as much would be considered possible without running into problems with guards for indecency. This is not to say she dresses this way to make others jealous, moreover she does so as her people believe the mortal form is beautiful, and no one, regardless of how they look should be forced to cover it up. She adapts more modest attire only when the passing fancy to cover up strikes her, or if her wanderlust takes her somewhere dressing so sparingly would cause to much trouble. Personality Inquisitive, cheery, gregarious and friendly are all things people think of when thinking of Catfolk, and in all regards Basett is an exemplar of her kind. Despite dressing like a diva, and strutting around like a noble's arm candy she is far from arrogant or selfish. She is generous and kind to fault, doing her best to remind everyone of their beauty even if it's the beauty on the inside, the kind she was taught to treasure most. Also like her people, she has a strong case of wanderlust and is prone to exploring on a whim, and going to places for no other reason then for the journey itself. Though she is by her own admission not perfect, and can have a short temper when certain topics are brought up or people push the wrong buttons, and is noted as being somewhat vain, priding herself on her appearance, though forgiveness for such slights usually comes as easy as the slights themselves. Friends Friends and acquaintances come easily to Catfolk as a race, and Basett is no exception, less being more gregarious then norm for her people. Since washing up in Fiend's Reach some people whom she feels strongly for include; Enemies Her overly curious and thrill seeking nature has lead her to gain the ire of more then a few people over the years, few have even earned her spite in return, to carefree to hold a grudge for any longer then a few weeks at most, long enough to see the wrong righted and moving on to her next big adventure. Aspirations Exploring the world around her is Basett's greatest aspiration and life, and being stranded in a new place far from anything and anyone she'd ever known is only fuel to bonfire of her racial born wanderlust. Greater goals may one take take hold of her soul, but for now to live her life, wander far and meet as many strange and wonderful people is all she could ever ask for.